<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm here now, Yeollie by frogyixing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454585">I'm here now, Yeollie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogyixing/pseuds/frogyixing'>frogyixing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, F/M, accompanied by the sound of jhené aiko, chanchen, chanyeol is a shy boy, chanyeol is missing his girlfriend, jongdae!fem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogyixing/pseuds/frogyixing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol was needy and missed Jongdae, so she didn't hesitate to leave her job at the University to make her boyfriend feel good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO Bakery - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm here now, Yeollie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written anything like this in a while, I feel ashamed hahaha 'for that matter, thanks V, for reviewing this story, written to the sound of pu$sy fairy ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chanyeol sighed for the fourth time in a row in that room, trying countless times to get the attention of his girlfriend who was sitting on the living room carpet, her eyes glazed over the computer screen. Jongdae was in her final year of college and in the past few months, she spent a lot of time focusing too much on her finishing job, and didn't even have time for her needy 6’3” boyfriend. At first, Chanyeol even tried to respect the girl's space so that she could concentrate on her tasks, he just didn't expect it to last for months. Just like a puppy, Park needed affection and attention - and lately, a couple hours of sex, because, he couldn't stand having to work things out on his own, even because his hand would never compare with the Jongdae’s body swaying in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have a long way to go?" he asked, not quite sure if he would receive an answer from the girl, she seemed too stunned. "Jongdae-ah…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm?" she grunted, tapping her fingers on the loud keyboard of her laptop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really didn’t hear me, did you?" he pouted, even though she couldn't see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae sighed, pressed two keys, ensuring that part of the job would be saved, and finally turned to her boyfriend, restraining the urge to laugh when faced with Chanyeol’s lying face down on the couch, his cheek smashed on the upholstery and a sad pout on the lips, like a giant, sly baby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There, I'm all ears, honey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I asked if it will take you long to finish. It's late", he grumbled, still with that adorable pout on his full pink lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is still a lot left" she replied automatically, squinting to review the mental note she had made for that day, but forced herself to look at Chanyeol again, when he mumbled some cursing that she couldn't understand at the time. "Hey, what's up with you? You look like an abandoned puppy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's exactly how I feel."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Quit the drama, I always pay attention to you!" she replied, this time laughing at her boyfriend's displeased face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When? You come from work and stay at this computer till bedtime, after that you lie down next to me, and even before I can wish you good night, you're already asleep" he spoke like a sulky child. At that time, Chanyeol was already sitting on the couch, gesticulating non-stop. "I don't even remember when it was the last time we were together or had sex"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so this is about it?" she laughed. "Are you so needy my love?" she asked quietly, watching Chanyeol's cheeks suddenly take on a reddish tinge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was not the type to talk about sex openly without flushing in shame, the few times it happened, it was unintentionally, and when Chanyeol realized what he had said, he was embarrassed, like a shy, virgin little boy. However, if Chanyeol was like water, Jongdae was like wine. The seductive girl loved to touch on that subject, especially if it was to leave her boyfriend like that, so that she could have him in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on Yeol, tell me, are you so needy to the point of whimpering in the corners?" Jongdae asked, receiving only a positive nod in response from Chanyeol. She then sighed and turned her attention to the computer screen, cursing herself for acting irresponsibly just to meet her boyfriend's needs. She reached for the device, then closed it, knowing that if she started early the next day, she would make up for lost time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly got up, taking a few steps to the couch where her boyfriend was, to sit on his lap next, wrapping her arms around Chanyeol's neck. The girl's kitty lips went towards Park's face, leaving a series of kisses on the boy's pretty face, making a point of kissing that sign that he had on the nose and that she particularly loved. If it was seen from the outside, that scene was a bit comical, after all, Chanyeol with all that size, thick voice and evil face, looked like a kitten when he was in his girlfriend's arms. He had his eyes closed and his arms wrapped around Jongdae's outlined waist, while she continued that trail of kisses that went from his forehead to Park's chin, but it never reached his lips - even though he already had a big pout, begging her to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae knew Chanyeol like the back of her hand, she knew where to touch, kiss, scratch ... to leave the boyfriend that way she loved so much, so her lips went down to the boy's neck without any request for permission, just sucked on his fair skin slowly, listening to Chanyeol sigh and let his body relax on the soft upholstery while his girlfriend did a great job kissing his neck with lust, paying little attention to the marks that would remain there, even though Chanyeol would have to make up thousand words excuses at work the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeol…" she called softly, bringing her lips close to the boy's ear, biting his earlobe slowly, before whispering again "... take me to bed, you know it's not comfortable here", she asked and was quickly attended to by her boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol wrapped his strong hands around Jongdae's thick thighs and stood up with an impulse, causing the girl to tighten her fingers around the back of his neck, scratching that sensitive area of the boy's, which took about thirty seconds to regain control and finally walk towards the room he shared with his girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, Park placed Jongdae's smaller body on the mattress, making the girl smile for a moment, she loved all the care that Chanyeol had with her, as if Kim were a rare piece of china - which was totally hypocritical to think about, since most of the time she begged to have Chanyeol's thick fingers around her neck, while the boy's dick fucked her hard -. And before he could advance on Jongdae's thin body, the girl rested her foot on the boy's chest, preventing him from getting any closer. Kim liked to admire the messy image of Chanyeol taken by the need to have her, his messy hair, with some strands falling over his forehead, his mouth half open, breathing heavy ... that was without a doubt, the girl's favorite sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your clothes… take them off for me" Jongdae demanded in a calm voice, without taking her eyes off Chanyeol's chiseled body, who, without contesting, did what was asked by his girlfriend, soon staying with only the boxer that he wore, which by the way, snitched his complete state of need, since his cock seemed perfectly outlined in the thin and slightly damp fabric at the end where Chanyeol's swollen glans was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae bit her lower lip, although she didn't say it out loud, she also missed having her boyfriend that way for herself, but she was so tired that she barely had the heart to do anything but lie in bed and close her eyes until she fell in sleep - even though she wanted to have Chanyeol between her legs in several of these situations -. The boy watched her in silence, and even though he devoured her with his eyes, Park Chanyeol liked to obey, so he remained on his knees in bed, waiting for his girlfriend to tell him to do something, and Jongdae loved being in control, she wouldn’t deny it. The girl moved on the bed, removing the shirt she wore, keeping the top bare, since she did not wear a bra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Help me?" she asked, referring to the shorts she still wore, getting a positive response from Chanyeol, who soon dragged her fingers along the sides, pulling that jeans piece by her girlfriend's legs, throwing it in any corner of the room. The panties that Jongdae wore soon took the same course as the previous pieces. Chanyeol's eyes searched Jongdae's for an instant, completely hungry to admire the girl in that way in front of her. "You know what to do, dear" she whispered and it didn't take another word for Chanyeol to understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy propped himself up on his elbows and used both strong hands to hold Kim's thighs, pressing his fingers firmly against the girl's fair skin, while his mouth roamed Jongdae's pussy, rubbing his tongue slowly there, so accurate to the point of make the girl squirm on the first touch, receiving one of her hands in his hair, tangling her fingers in the boy's hair, who didn't even care, continued devoted to his actions, tasting the flavor that ran between his girlfriend's legs, feeling his whole body shiver with every moan that escaped her lips, while Jongdae's delicate body rippled, swaying against Chanyeol's nimble tongue, that glided carefully, circling that sensitive spot that made the girl squeeze her legs, whenever he touched her there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae had the sheet wrapped around her fingers, tightened in almost despair, while Chanyeol pushed his own into the wet interior of his girlfriend's pussy, moving them nimbly, feeling his palm damp with the liquid that dripped with each stroke of his digits. The boy's large body was soon on top of hers, the girl's knees hitting his ribs with each thrust. Chanyeol's swollen lips took their way to Jongdae's small breasts, and without permission, he nibbled on the girl's stiff nipple, pulling between his lips to finally suck on them heartily, listening to the girl whimpering beneath him, digging her nails into his shoulders, desperately reacting to those touches that made Jongdae touch the sky and plummet to hell at the same speed. Kim's desperate hands took Chanyeol's hair, forcing him to face her, the girl's right hand went down to his chin, holding that area firmly, bringing it up to her face, finally kissing Chanyeol’s lips, discounting all the sensations he gives her, on those lips, biting and sucking them during that almost wild kiss, while her body writhed in pleasure in the hands of the beloved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to sit on you ..." she said, pressing the boy's chin between her fingers, forcing Chanyeol's body to the side, making him fall on the bed. And even though Jongdae's legs were limp, thanks to the oncoming orgasm, she was quick to crawl on the bed, tearing off the last piece of clothing Chanyeol wore, smiling when she saw the boy's cock hit against his abdomen, completely wet in his pre-cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl moved on the bed, sitting strategically on Chanyeol's cock, using her hips to rub the rigid base of the boy's phallus between the lips of her pussy, shivering at the feel of his glans rubbing against her sensitive clitoris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's get on with it…" Chanyeol whined, propping himself up on his elbows to face the girl on his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought I was the one who dictated the rules here" she teased, not denying how much she was loving seeing her boyfriend take the reins of the situation that way. And as much as Jongdae loved being in control, she couldn't resist when Chanyeol was in charge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe… but not today" he smiled and grabbed the headboard to propel himself up and sit against it, taking Jongdae's body in his arms, using one hand to hold the girl's slim waist, and the another to grab her delicate neck, bringing his lips to the girl's ear. "Come on Dae, it's not time to play the control freak. Roll on my dick".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile full of malice appeared on the girl's lips, almost immediately when she heard those words coming out of Chanyeol's mouth, and without any difficulty, Jongdae moved her body, fitting the boyfriend's glands in her wet entrance, feeling a moan dying in her throat when her boyfriend's cock filled her at once, making her feel so good. Her eyes closed immediately, just like Chanyeol's fingers closed around her neck, intensifying all the excitement of the moment, while their bodies moved quickly on the bed, causing it to bump against the wall of the neighboring apartment, but neither of them cared about that detail, they just wanted to enjoy their bodies together in such an intimate way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol grabbed Jongdae's body once more, throwing her on the bed again, covering the small body with his, however, before he could be inside her again, his eyes captured the bedroom window wide open - a detail left unattended on account of their lust -.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think we have viewers," Chanyeol said laughing, nodding at the window of the front building, where a boy smokes on the balcony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And who cares? You know I like to put a show, dear" Jongdae replied in the same laughing tone, turning the body on the bed, with his back to his boyfriend, and facing the window, resting on her knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol didn't complain, just resumed what he was doing: he hugged Jongdae from behind and sank his dick again in his girlfriend's pussy, taking advantage of the position to invest hard, feeling his cock growing, tight inside the girl who insisted on pushing her body against the boyfriend's crotch, hitting both bodies hard, while her chest was pressed into the mattress, receiving Chanyeol's last thrusts before they both reached orgasm practically together, falling on the messy mattress, extremely tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae was the first to look up, staring at the open window, laughing when she noticed that the boy was still there, with the cigarette in his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We should invite him next time," Chanyeol said, making his girlfriend laugh and ignore that stranger to lie on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you serious?" she asked, still laughing and the boy denied it. "I knew it! You are not able to share me with another one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And why would I do it? Am I not enough for you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's more than enough, dear" she smiled, leaving a peck on her boyfriend's lips. "I need a shower, my thighs are sticky."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I just came on them" Chanyeol laughed and received a slap on the chest "I missed you, you know? In the last few weeks, even though we were under the same roof, it felt like we were two strangers."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know I'm busy, I'm sorry. I promise to dedicate a little more time to you" she kissed his chin. "Now if it’s not too much to ask ... could you take me to the bathroom on your lap?" she pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why should I?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, because you just fucked me!" she pretended to be angry "You used to be more of a gentleman at the beginning of the relationship. Where's the man who used to take me into the bathtub and massaged my shoulders after sex?" she teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're still the same spoiled girl, aren't you?" He laughed, leaving a kiss on the kitty lips she had. "I take you on one condition."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you promise me not to touch that laptop today. No more work. Let's just have something to eat and spend the rest of the night together"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to cook for me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The answer is yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, Yeol" she smiled and snuggled into her boyfriend's chest. "I love you"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, too, Dae"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongdae grinned and looked up at her boyfriend again, admiring him in silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's it?" Chanyeol asked quietly, also admiring the beautiful face that his girlfriend had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like you that way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So how? Taking action, taking care of me ... I couldn't live without you".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you have me, so you don't have to think about these things" he hugged the girl's small body, snuggling her in his arms once again. "And I promise I'll take care of you forever, just don't leave me that way anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Park <em>drama-king</em> Chanyeol is back!" she scoffed, hearing her boyfriend click his tongue in disgust. "I promise, my abandoned puppy".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>Dae-ah</em> !?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’m joking! I love you" and there was Jongdae laughing again, while she filled Chanyeol with kisses.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>